1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purification filter which can be easily replaced by a connector which does not require an operation of locking a feed water locking valve by automatically closing a passage by a check valve, when a filter cartridge of a water purification system using a reverse osmosis membrane filter is disconnected for replacement, and a water purification system using the same, and more particularly, to a water purification filter which can simplify a connection structure of a water purification system by forming paths of feed water, purified water(product water) and concentrated water as one port, and which can be easily replaced by a connector for disconnecting a filter cartridge from the water purification system and replacing an internal filter, and a water purification system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic structure diagram illustrating a conventional water purification system using a reverse osmosis membrane filter.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional water purification system includes a sediment filter 1 for removing, by a nonwoven fabric, macro-sized alien substances such as solid matters floating in rust, soil and sand from feed water (for example, underground water) flowing in through a hose connected to a tap (not shown), a precarbon filter 2 for removing chlorine elements and organic chemical substances remaining in water by an adsorption method of an activated charcoal made by burning mineral matters of coal or a palm tree at a high temperature, a reverse osmosis membrane filter 3 for removing various contaminants, germs, inorganic substances and heavy metal from water through 0.0001 microns of minute pores by a polyamide composite film, and a postcarbon filter 4 for improving water taste by removing smells and gas elements from water.
Here, the impurities (concentrated water) filtered by the reverse osmosis membrane filter 3 are externally discharged through a concentrated water control valve 5.
As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional reverse osmosis membrane filter includes a cap 7, an inflow hole 6 through which feed water flows in being protruded from one end of the cap 7, a filter housing 10 which the reverse osmosis membrane filter 3 for filtering various alien substances of feed water is installed in and which a purified water discharge hole 8 and a concentrated water discharge hole 9 are separately formed on, and a core-shaped tube 12 installed at the center of the reverse osmosis membrane filter 3 in the length direction, for collecting purified water filtered by the reverse osmosis membrane filter 3 through a through hole 11, and sending the collected water to the purified water discharge hole 8.
Reference numeral 13 denotes a sealing member for preventing feed water and concentrated water from being mixed by intercepting leakage of feed water from the reverse osmosis membrane filter 3 by taping.
As described above, since the purified water discharge hole 8 and the concentrated water discharge hole 9 are separately formed on the reverse osmosis membrane filter 3, the prime cost of production increases. In addition, special components such as a hose and a connection member are required to connect the filters of the water purification system. It is thus difficult to install and assemble the water purification system in a narrow space. General consumers who do not have knowledge or experience in filter replacement cannot easily replace the filters, and thus must stand the after/sale service expense.
Furthermore, when one filter cartridge is replaced in the water purification system having the plurality of filter cartridges, a passage is closed by switching a feed water locking device into a lock state, the filter cartridge is replaced, and the feed water locking device is switched into an unlock state. As a result, operational efficiency is reduced.